Romulus Augustulus (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Tyrannus | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Romulus Augustilus, Des, Dr. Tyrone, Abomination | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly Roman Empire | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Subterranea; formerly Rome, Roman Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 225 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Roman | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be Conqueror; former Emperor of the Roman Empire | Education = Presumably taught by the greatest teachers of the Roman Empire | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Rome, Roman Empire | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Incredible Hulk #5 | HistoryText = Early Life Romulus Augustulus was the last emperor of Roman Empire from 475, A.D. to 476, He was was defeated by the German Goth Odoacer, marking the start of the Dark Ages in Europe. The Empire ended with his rule, and Italy fractured into smaller kingdoms. Britain He escaped to Britain but was exiled from Camelot by Merlin during the times of King Arthur. ... Subterranea At that point, Subterranea became his home, Romulus came upon a stockpile of Deviant technology, which he used to attack the surface world. On one such attack, he discovered the Fountain of Youth which allowed him to remain young through the centuries. Modern Era He later attempted to conquer United States of America, by kidnapping Betty Ross and holding her hostage, thus preventing her father from resisting. The Hulk and Rick Jones followed but they too were captured by Tyrannus and he used Betty as a tool against them, they eventually freed her and the trio escaped Tyrannus and trapped him underground. On another occasion, Tyrannus became lovers with Kala. They Who Wield Power Having failed several times to conquer the surface world through means of force and technology, Romulus decided to try another approach. His eternal youth was failing him, so it was then that he infiltrated They Who Wield Power of El Dorado, under the identity of Des. The city's Sacred Flame of Life was a potential power source of immense energy. "They" engineered a number of crises on the surface world that fed additional power into the Flame, until it was ready for use. At that point, Tyrannus threw off his disguise and merged with the Flame himself, restoring his youth and granting him incredible powers. He was nevertheless defeated by the Hulk. In his quest for immortality, Tyrannus projected his consciousness into the body of the Abomination, displacing Emil Blonsky. He quickly grew to regret his hideousness, however, and battled the Avengers on several occasions. Later on, Tyrannus came to serve the Elder God, Set, who arranged for Tyrannus to be restored to his original body. In the identity of Dr. Tyrone, Tyrannus coordinated a new group of Serpent Men with the Viper. He tried to supplant Set through a mystical ceremony, but failed.Atlantis Attacks crossover. Subterranean Wars During the Subterranean Wars, Tyrannus came under siege by the Deviant warlord Brutus and his army of Mutates. He was forced into an alliance with Mole Man and Grotesk. Separated from the Fountain of Youth and greatly fearing continuing to age at a normal rate, he kidnapped Betty Banner and Rick Jones as means to force the Hulk into retrieving the waters of the Fountain for him. Instead, the Fountain was destroyed during a fight between the Hulk and the Deviants' forces, and Bruce was only able to retrieve a small sample of the water. During her captivity, Betty had encouraged Tyrannus to accept his aging with grace, but when Banner returned and cruelly poured the last of the water on the stone floor, Tyrannus abandoned his dignity and began desperately lapping up the water from the ground. On another occasion, Tyrannus took possession of the Hulk (and also attempted to take his abilities). Tyrannus was eventually overthrown by his own people, the Tyrannoids, who turned Romulus into a tyrannoid for abusing them over the years, and threw him in their jail. | Powers = Mind control, life-force absorption, telepathy. | Abilities = Skilled swordsman | Strength = Peak human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Access to advanced technology left behind by Deviants The Fountain of Youth, which grants him immortality as long as he has continued access to it. Temporarily had control of the Sacred Flame of Life and the machines which controlled it. The Sacred Flame of Life could consume the life force of others to fuel its own energies. Using the Sacred Flame of Life, Tyrannus could generate a force field, form the flame into fists or limbs, cause seismic tremors, and project a radioactive, flame-like blast. | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword | Notes = Clone A Tyrannoid Subterranean was given the appearance and memory of Tyrannus while he was involved with "They Who Wield Power." The clone was later murdered when the other Tyrannoids discovered what he really was. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Tyrannus (comics) | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Energy Absorption Category:Historical Figures Category:Telepaths Category:Subterraneans Category:Greek Religion Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Mind Control Category:Immortals Category:Roman Emperors